Locked Away
by ThePattyWagon
Summary: What happens when Izaya and Shizuo are locked together for a few days with two shock anklets, two beds, and a shower? Well, let's find out.
1. How We Started

Day One  
How We Started

"IZAYAAAAAAAA!"

"Well that's my cue to leave."

The sound of clicking came up, speaking fallowing, "You really need to solve this."

"But why? No point in ruining such great fun!"

"YOU STUPID BASTARD GET _OUT _OF MY TOWN!"

Enter Izaya Orihara, a sly devil indeed. Working as an information broker for those who lived off the dirty secrets of the city was his life. He knows anything about everything that goes on in this city... If not just everything that goes on. His favorite topic? Shizuo Heiwajima, of course. Why? Because he hates him. Sure it sounds weird to anyone, but to Izaya, it's perfectly normal. It's safest to learn the most about those who could bring the most harm onto one. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, no? Humans were fun to tease, after all. This human in particular, though, was incredibly...inhuman. His strangeness and complete lack on control was what made Izaya become so interested. His strength was unlike anything he'd seen—something he loved to bring up. Testing it and pissing Shizzy-chan off had become somewhat of a hobby of his.

To many of the passing members in the Ikebukuro section of Tokyo, this was a rare... well maybe not so rare scene. People certainly scattered as a vending machine flew through the air, heading straight towards Izaya. Celty simply shook what seemed to be her head in disappointment as she moved out of the way. Izaya ducked, smirking as the machine missed his head by a mere inches.

With a wide grin, Izaya spoke, "See? So much fun."

She pulled out her phone, typing away before the message, "I'd hate to see what would happen if you two were stuck in the same room," came up.

Probably lots of blood, he couldn't help but think. Something in his own mind told him Celty thought the same thing.

"As much I'd love to stay and chat, I really must be going, my dear Celty-chan—"

"TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE, BITCH!"

Ah, just another chapter of the never ending mayhem that was Izaya's life. Tokyo was certainly a very... special and interesting place. Perfect for his business in information. He really didn't have to do much, just stand back and watch people kill each other. Humans were so much fun.

Shizuo was now in view, holding an ever infamous stop sign in his right hand. His dark, somewhat muddy brown colored eyes looked like demon eyes with how much rage swam through them. They only grew wider with rage and anger as Izaya smirked at him. They were now only a few yards from each other. People either scattered, or watched. Most of them, people being the idiots that they were, took out their phones and recorded the whole event. The sun shone down harshly on the duo, eager to see the battle that was about to commence.

"Ah, Shizzy-chan, what a pleasure to see you here," Izaya spoke calmly.

Shizuo spat on the ground, teeth dangerously mashing together. "I thought I told you to get out of here...," he hissed, venom lining his voice.

"Why do that when I can stay around and piss you off?" Izaya asked. A flickblade suddenly slipped into his hand. Opening it up and holding it up for Shizuo to see, he called out, "Maybe this could be it, the day I can finally kill you, oh person I hate ever so much."

Shizuo blinked. Then, he laughed. "HA! I'd like to see that! I'm going to shove this sign up your ass!" He suddenly crouched, the grip on the sign becoming stronger as he glared Izaya down. "TODAY YOU DIE, YOU BASTARD! RAAAAGGGHHH!"

"Let the fun begin."

Celty sighed, letting the phone slide into her sleeve as she revved up her motorcycle, a very eerie horse neigh issuing from. Izaya thought he had seen her type, "You're going to get hurt one day," but he didn't pay it much heed. He was much too busy smirking like an idiot as Shizuo rushed at him.

Izaya? Actually get hit by Shizuo? Highly unlikely.

But, it happened.

-A FEW DAYS LATER-

Dark brown eyes fluttered open. The room was dark, the curtains closed. There were two beds, one taken up by Izaya and the other taken up by some unknown figure tucked under the sheets. It was at this time Izaya looked down to see his arms covered in bandages. What had happened? His mind flitted around to find answers, but the only thing that came to mind was the image of a stop sign smashing into his side... Did he actually get hit? No... That wasn't possible. Was it? Izaya was a strong believer of coincidence... was it just a coincidence that Mikado had appeared, accidentally running into Izaya and causing him to trip? Damn Mikado... Because of him, Izaya had completely lost his balance. He remembered crashing through a large glass window. Did he use his arm to break the fall? That would explain the cuts.

Suddenly, the door opened up and in walked Shinra. His hand reached up to push the glasses on his face. Celty was behind him, her helmet in hand as the black swirls floated above her head. Izaya only watched with a bored expression. It was easy to tell on first sight he wasn't in a hospital. It wasn't Shinra's home, either. Where the hell was he? Maybe if someone would open the curtains to let the light in he could see outside. Taking a closer look as the curtains... he noticed something bulging from behind it... Was that a lock? Another quick survey of the room told him how shiny the walls were... Titanium? Where they going to house a bull in here, or something?

The sudden voice from Shinra brought his attention back to reality. "You should thank Celty, really. If it weren't her, Shizuo-san would have ripped you in two. I'd hate to hate to scrap you off the asphalt," he complained, a very disapproving look on his face. "Thankfully, my lover here can accomplish the impossible! It took a couple of swings, but her scythe managed to knock Shizuo out."

If Celty had a face, Izaya was sure she would have blushed.

"How boring of me—to actually get hit. Damn Mikado...," Izaya hissed, glaring at the sheets.

"Shizuo was knocked out afterwards. He still hasn't woken up yet," Shinra informed.

Suddenly, it seemed as though Izaya had choked on his own spit. Still hasn't woken up yet! His eyes zipped to the bed next to him. When he looked closer at the mass of sheets he noticed there were chains falling out from the side that connected to the wall. "You have got to be kidding me," he mumbled, slowly getting up from his bed.

"H-Hey! Wait! You should stand up yet!" Shinra protested, rushing to hold Izaya down. The glare the boy sent him was enough to make Shinra back down.

Where the hell was his blade when he needed it? A perfect chance to finally kill Shizuo... But it would be too easy, really, just slitting his throat in his sleep. He was still wearing his clothes, with the exception of his coat, which had been ripped to shreds in the glass. But his flickblade wasn't on him... Maybe he could smother Shizuo with a pillow? No... the bastard would just flick him off like a bug. Dammit, Shinra! Leave it to him to leave Izaya without a usable weapon...

Once again ignoring Shinra's cries of protest, he ripped the sheets off Shizuo. He, also, was still wearing the same clothes. His were less cut up and dirty though. He seemed so peaceful, really, just laying there asleep. Any nice thought that came up was quickly struck down as the blonde began to snore. How... un-cute.

"Please don't tell me you're actually going to leave me in here," Izaya said, now turning his attention to Shinra once more.

Shinra gave a very flustered look, scratching his head as Celty fiddle with her fingers. They were serious, weren't they? "Well, me and Celty thought it would be a good idea to have you two in here for a while. You know, finally work out that issue you two seem to have."

"I thought you were smarter than that, really, Shinra-chan," Izaya said with a slight tinge of disappointment. He did know the two of them would just kill each other, right?

"I know what you're thinkin, 'We're just going to kill each other' right?" The irritated look Izaya was enough of a reply. "I thought of that, don't worry. If you would do the honors of checking your right ankle, Izaya."

With very, _very_, reluctant moves, he sat down and pulled his leg up to his chest. He raised the bottom of his jeans up... What the HELL was that thing? It was a metallic collar with a green light in the middle. There was a keyhole... but where was the key?

"As I'm sure you've guessed, it's a shock collar... It's right next to the larger veins in your leg, that way when you're angry and fighting, it'll shock you. Usually, when a person is excited, flustered, angry, and other dangerous emotions, the heart picks up speed, sending out more blood throughout your body so it can keep up with the actions happening outside. This little beauty picks up on the speed of the blood flow. Obviously, when you're battling, your heart will pick up speed. This'll keep everything under control, ensuring the two of you don't kill each other... though—"

"The anklet is more for Shizzy-chan than me, I bet," he finished with a grin. Of course it was. Even during the heat of a battle, Izaya was known to keep his cool. He looked down at the collar with an appreciating look. This thing would officially be the source of his entertainment.

"We had to put Shizou's at a higher level," Celty typed, "Seeing as it takes a lot to stop him... He's so strong."

"I made sure to put the magnitude up to a high enough level to even phase this rock of a man. It won't hurt him... but it will lock his muscles so he can't move. If anything, you'll be the only one feeling the electricity. I doubt that should be an issue, though."

"Is there any way I could raise the level of voltage? I'd like to wake him up...," he said with a sly smile. Though... he was thinking more along the lines of electrocuting him to death.

"Sorry, Izaya, but only I can change that. Wouldn't want you to stop his heart from beating."

"Izaayyaaaaaa..."

The room fell silent. Everyone turned to look at the now moving mass of sheets. The chains banged against the bed, already breaking as the monster turned in his sleep. Slowly but surely, he opened his eyes. He sat up abruptly, the chains getting yanked straight off the walls. _I knew they wouldn't last_, Izaya thought with a smile. With a low growl, the man got off the bed, still not awake enough to notice the others in the room. He scratched the back of his head, groggily making his way to the door. When it wouldn't open, he sighed, turning to finally face the others.

His peacefully face turned into one of rage.

_"IZAYAAAAAAAAA!"_


	2. How We Survived

Day 2  
How We Survived

"What...the hell... is he doing here...," Shizuo hissed, hands clenching themselves tightly. He stifled his heavy breathing, brown eyes locking onto Celty. Out of everyone in here, Celty was the only person he could trust. Shinra... well maybe. Though... Shizuo was pretty sure the only thing Shinra wanted to do was perform an autopsy on him... It's alright, Shinra was never top on his list of people to trust, with Izaya being dead last, of course.

Celty moved forward, pulling out her phone and typing away. The message on the screen read, "Sorry, Shizuo-san, but this is for the best, we have decided. We are keeping you two together for a couple of days..." She put the phone away, once again fumbling with her fingers. She wasn't really afraid that he would throw a fit... She just didn't really want him to be angry with her. Shizuo would never dream of punching the headless rider, but one could never be too careful. Izaya was a very... tender subject when it came to Shizuo.

Shizuo had remained eerily calm so far, the only noises coming out of him being an occasional grunt. With a frustrated sigh, he had walked over to his bed and sat down. The table next to him held his shades and he calmly picked them up. Breathing on them and then wiping them clean, he placed the glasses onto his face, now efficiently blocking any emotion his eyes would show. Even though everyone knew he was filled to the brim with rage, he wanted to remain as calm as possible... No fighting, violence is bad, he had to keep reminding himself. With the most monotone voice in the world, he said to Izaya, "I'm going to kill you, alright? I just wanted to clarify that."

Izaya laughed out loud, falling back on his bed and kicking out his feet like a toddler in a play pin. "That's too great, you know! I can't wait to gut you like a fish!"

If Shizuo had a cigarette, he would have stepped on it. Instead, he would settle for stepping on Izaya's face.

"I really hate you, you know that!" he hollered, now on his feet. The bed that had once been bolted into the ground was lifted up into the air as if it was made of plastic. Izaya didn't move from his spot on the bed, only taking his sweet time to smirk and glare at Shizuo. Right as Shizuo had been about to throw the bed, he froze in place, an incredible pain shooting through his body from his right leg. The bed dropped behind him, a look of pure pain actually visible on his face. That shock anklet had to be hella strong to actually faze Shizuo. He doubled over, falling onto the bed as he held onto his leg.

Izaya's tauting laughter filled the room.

"ASSHOLE—FUCK!" Shizuo screamed, another wave of pain coursing through his veins. He hugged himself for a few seconds until the pain subsided.

Celty shook Shinra's arms, feverishly typing on her phone, "Are you sure it isn't too high?"

Shinra only shook his head. "Don't worry, my Celty, this is Shizuo, after all. He can take pain."

"Shinra...," Shizuo spoke from his position lying down on the bed, "When we get out of here, the first thing I'm going to do is break your arm." Shinra only responded with nervous laughter.

"W-Well, I do believe it's time we get out here, don't you think Celty-chan?" Shinra asked, clear fear of Shizuo etched on his face.

"Huh? Why it's perfectly fine—"

"Time to go! It's shower time anyways!" he urged, gently shoving Celty out of the room.

"Idiot," she typed, the two of them finally leaving the room.

The room once again became quiet. Izaya had sat up by now, propping his head on his hands as he watched Shizuo's chest rise and fall. Shizuo's eyes closed and he took deep, heavy breaths, trying desperately to keep his rate down and keep his cool. Freaking out was not the best idea right now. Maybe they could calmly kill each other calmly... No, the two of them both thought, a kill without blood from the other wasn't nearly enough to satisfy. They would figure out a way to get past this stupid shock anklet...

"Sucks, doesn't it? Stuck with the person you hate most and not able to unleash your full wrath on them. It's killing me really, the anticipation. Like a very intense board game... Though, even in here, I'd like to believe all the pieces are my hand. You, the King, and me... hmm, I wonder what I would be. Better than you, I assume."

"Shut up," was all Shizuo said.

"But why Shizzy-chan? We can finally talk like to normal human beings... granted the two of us can be far from that," he said, playing with the sheets of his bed. Suddenly his stomach growled, speaking for itself when it said it was hungry. When was dinner time, again? Something felt as though dinner had already passed. Maybe there was a fridge somewhere in the room? Looking around, he finally noticed the rest of the room. There was another room with the door ajar, the light of the bathroom brightening the room. Right, so this tiny cramped room with a bathroom and not even a single T.V. Shinra was determined, wasn't he?

"Where are we, anyways?" asked the monotone voice of Shizuo.

Izaya shrugged, keeping his eyes on the curtains as he stood up to walk towards them. He was right, they were barred and locked. This wouldn't be nearly enough to hold back Shizuo... but by looking at the small electrical box at the top right corner of the window, he could tell this thing was meant to electrocute on contact as well. Hmm... he wondered.

"Hey, Shizzy-chan, these seem like something you can pull off. Why not give it a try?" he asked, holding the curtains back for Shizuo to see.

Shizuo was immediately up on his feet, checking out the barred windows. A quick scan of the outside told him it was night time. There seemed to be an intersection below them, several cars driving by. Where were they? Perhaps a hidden room Shinra kept for storage? It seemed likely. There was a busy line of people walking down the streets as well. Maybe it wasn't that late, afterall.

"Alright then," Shizuo told himself, rubbing his hands together.

Izaya would die, was all that Shizuo could manage to think as the following events happened.

Izaya rolled around on the floor, laughing as he pointed at Shizuo, who had now crashed through the door and landed in the shower of the bathroom. Laughing was a mistake on Izaya's part as well, for another surge of pain traveled through his lithe body as well. The two of them rolled over in pain, groaning as the electricity shot through them. This was so unfair! Their heart rate could go up at almost anything! Was Shinra trying to kill them!

"Izayaaaaa," Shizuo hissed, struggling to stand on his feet. He put a hand on his chest, calming his labored breathing as he fixed the glasses on his face. "I'm... going to kill you... whether it be bloody or not... I'm going to end you."

Izaya threw him a very pained smile, finding it hard to keep his laughter under control with the constant threat of being electrocuted hovering over his head. Still, he managed to get on the bed, rolling over and taking deep heavy breaths. Mental note: try not to laugh too much. Another mental note: hold Shinra hostage next time he came in here.

After a few minutes, the two of them had calmed down. So far, Shinra's awful little plan had been successful. The two of them were honestly afraid to make sudden movements, the threat of shock always leering above them. With this new silence came a symphony of new noises. They had to be at a busy section of the city, because even with the moon so high, the roar of engines never stopped. The air conditioner hummed as well, its own robotic voice mixing in with the calm breathing exercise the two men seemed to have going. From outside the door, they could hear the muffled voice of Shinra.

"How about we snap Shinra's neck next time he comes inside?"

Shizuo chuckled. "Let's do it."

"WOAH. They agreed on something! Sure, it might have been how to kill me, but still! See, Celty-chan? I told you this was a good idea!" Shinra put his hands on his hip, the sweet smile of victory plastered onto his face as he and Celty watched the video camera taping the two men.

The headless rider only shrugged her shoulders, typing, "I just hope they can survive this first night."

"Oh stop worrying about them so much. I have a feeling Izaya won't let Shizuo go too full out. It would be that man's worst nightmare to have Shizuo die by something that isn't his hand. Those two act like an old married couple, honestly," he said in a flat tone.

"Them? Married? I can't see that. Although, I remember one girl had said Shizuo was just secretly in love with Izaya-san, explaining all his pent up rage. Everyone said no as an immediate response," Celty typed, body shaking as though she was giggling.

"Actually," Shinra started, a completely serious look on his face, "I can see it. Opposites attract, don't they? Maybe all that anger he feels for him is simply because he feels... some sort of vulnerability, should I say? It just makes him angry, knowing that he can't kill Izaya or even land a good punch on him. He'll think about him and every which way to kill, that eventually he'll become obsessed with him. That obsession to kill him could turn into many things, one of them being love. It's how love starts, anyways. You see a person, you think about them... Next thing you know, they're the only thing you want."

"You think into these things too much, you know that?" Celty asked. "Come on Shinra, I'm going to sleep."

"Bed fun? Hehe, count me in!"


	3. How We Laughed

Day Three  
How We Laughed

"I couldn't believe it when I heard, but here it is! The macho brute and the asshole know it all, forced together! Next thing you know, they'll be going out~"

"Kida-kun, how nice of you to visit...," Izaya said in a very sarcastic tone. His eyes wavered onto Anri and Mikado. "Mikado... I'll have you know this is your fault."

"I'm sorry! I know, I was just trying to catch up to Anri—"

"To tell her how much you love her? Ooooooo, Mikado, how wild of you! About time, though. You need to express your love the way I do! Right, oh sexy goddess from the heavens?" Kida finally finished, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Anri blushed, but laughed nonetheless. She was used to it by now.

"Don't you have a girlfriend...?" Mikado asked drily.

"Not the point!"

Izaya had a world of things he wanted to say, but held his tounge back. Shizuo, on the other hand, took the kids on more easily. "Have you seen Shinra yet?"

All three of them nodded. Shizuo raised an eyebrow, still expecting a better answer. Finally, Anri was the one to get the picture. "Oh! Yes... Um, he was making coffee for himself. Celty left to make a delivery..."

"Thanks," Shizuo muttered, before falling back on the bed to rest.

"So how _did_ the lovely couple wake up this morning?" Kida couldn't help but ask, sitting down next to Izaya and inching over to him. His eyes shone with eagerness.

"Well, Shizu-chan didn't enjoy the morning as much as I did. I woke up early, and decided to play arts and craft with the shaving cream. Shizu-chan does make a good Santa Clause." Ah yes, the morning, a very fruitful thing indeed. Shizuo had been so busy cursing at Izaya in his sleep that he didn't even notice as the sly devil poured shaving cream all over his face. He was tempted to completely shave off all of Shizuo's hair... but there really wasn't a need to make him uglier than he already was. "It took fifteen shocks to his system before he finally gave up on trying to kill me." And the whole time Shizuo had been trying, Izaya was only smirking.

"You want to die!" Shizuo hissed, careful not to scream too loudly and raise his heart rate.

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks for the offer."

"I hate you..."

"These two are so cute, wouldn't you guys agree!" Kida chirped.

Mikado laughed nervously. "Masaomi-kun... You're too much."

Anril laughed, her eyes soft as they landed on Shizuo. "I think it's cute, actually."

Shizuo looked at her for a couple seconds, blinking before he asked, "Who are you again?"

"Anri-chan, dumbass," Izaya mocked.

"Shut up!" Shizuo doubled over in pain.

"Eh, it's too easy really. Usually you're unpredictable, but right now, mapping out your next step is all too easy. It's boring really. I say something, you get angry, and then you get shocked. Like a broken record," Izaya commented drily, memorizing the pattern on the ceiling as he rested on the bed. "All a pattern..."

"Stop your useless talking! It's making me angry..."

"Heh," Kida grinned, putting his hands on his hip, "Well, I think we should be going really. I wouldn't want to get in the way of this lover's quarrel~"

"Masaomi...," Mikado complained. He really didn't like when Kida said things like that. Still, he didn't get much of a chance to argue as both he and Anri were hurriedly shoved out of the room.

Once again, the room fell to silence as the two men were left alone.

"While I do love humans, I can't find myself to love you..., " Izaya muttered.

It was a ridiculous thought really, the two of them thought, that Kida, or anyone for that matter, thought that the two of them could posses any feelings besides malice for the other. It was as simple as hatred. Still... Izaya knew everything there was to know about Shizuo. As for Shizuo... Izaya was somewhat still of a mystery to the Blonde. All that the ex-bartender needed to know was that he hated him, plain and simple. Still... that demon of a human was the only person, well maybe besides Simon, that could put up with him and handle his angry fits. Although it sickened either of them to think about it... They were actually perfect for the other.

Izaya was, no matter how much he would deny, obsessed with Shizuo. If anything, Izaya could be put on a stalker's level. He knew everything there was to know about the man. Still, he wanted more. He wanted to get into his mind and see how he thought. There were few people in the world Izaya couldn't always predict, and Shizuo was one of them. The things he would give to be able to understand the man better.

Shizuo wasn't a far cry from the same obsessive case. Although he didn't know much about Izaya, his mind was infected by him. Izaya was like a cancer, entering his mind through a small thought and then spreading like a malignant tumor. Just the tiniest thought of him was enough to get his blood racing. His mind, as Shinra had earlier explained, was consumed by this man. Night and day, Shizuo would be thinking to himself, "I wonder where he is. I wonder what bones I can break. I wonder which way is best to kill him." None of them are happy thoughts, but all of them are thoughts about him.

When one reached a conclusion, it was easy to see the two of them were completely and utterly obsessed with the other. If only they could find a way to make the right moves. If put on the right part of the board they would close in, thrown into the other's arms. The perfect paces would flourish into what some people would call love. Obsession could turn into many things. It was always a passion towards something. It was likely possible their passion of hatred could burn into something of love.

The funny part was: they both knew it.

Izaya is not stupid, and neither is Shizuo. Although Shizuo probably hasn't dwelled on the thought too much, Izaya could have spent hours upon days pondering this subject of obsession. Every time he came to a conclusion with himself, it was always the same answer.

Izaya loved Shizuo.

In this twisted man's mind, that was the only true solution. Why else would he house such an obsession? Yes, he does it because he hates him, because he wants to provoke him and see what makes him tick, but it's all because of the growing feeling inside of him. He wants him to die—but he can't live without him. He doesn't want to lose to that bastard, so he tries his hardest to outdo him. When a lot of thought is put into, Izaya can't but admit that Shizuo might be his favorite human of them all.

It made him sick to his stomach.

Shizuo wasn't sure why, but hearing Izaya talk about love pissed him off. That always seemed to be a touchy subject for him. Suddenly, he was up on his feet, eyes burning with a pure core of anger and hatred. His hand balled up into a fist as he swung at Izaya.

Izaya had dodged the punch with little to no effort, ducking down and sneaking around Shizuo. His feet found purchase with the Blonde's back, roughly shoving him down onto the mattress. A little tickle of life began to form at his ankle. Sadly, Izaya couldn't pay the warning enough attention as Shizuo stood up again. This time, though, right as he was about to punch, he stuttered in his steps, falling forward as a wave of pain paralyzed his body. Not expecting him lose his balance and fall, Izaya was tackled to the bed by Shizuo. They lay there, Shizuo on top of Izaya for only a few minutes. The violent man's body twitched and shiver, the electricity still surging through him.

"Argh!" Izaya found himself crying out, the shock passing through his leg.

The two became after quiet after a while.

Their heavy breathing echoed through the room, still on top of each other. They hadn't even noticed how close they were, with Shizuo face nuzzled into Izaya. Izaya looked down to look at him, eyes suddenly heavy like bricks. It seemed as though his enemy had been completely knocked out, now peacefully resting on his chest. He had fallen asleep on him.

At first, a look of disgust had washed over Izaya's face, utterly horrified by how close they were. But the pain was too much. Eventually, his features softened into a smile. Before he passed out, his eyes wavered to Shizuo, laughing to himself before he hissed, "Idiot."

They fell asleep just like that.


	4. How He Saw Me

Day Four  
How He Saw Me

Murky brown eyes fluttered open to see the gentle face of a sleeping beauty in front of... well under him. It was dark, the sun still not up, but the light from the bathroom was enough to make Shizuo see who this dark haired beauty actually was. It was, to Shizuo's utter horror and dismay, Izaya.

Still he didn't jump off. Instead, he lingered on the man's chest, still too tired and sleepy to make any attempts at moving from his spot. When he thought about it... Izaya looked so peacefully, so vulnerable in his sleep. Almost like a child, begging to be held. So, with the lightest movements he could manage, he rolled over on the bed, lying down next to Izaya. If only that stupid black haired bastard was this vulnerable more often. Maybe killing him would be easier.

Killing him...

He had the perfect chance to do it right now. So why didn't he do it? Izaya wouldn't be able to fight back, still stuck in his world of dreams. One good punch to the throat would kill him in mere seconds... So why isn't he doing it? Because he couldn't find himself to do it, that's why. It pissed him off to no end, knowing that even when he wasn't in the game, Izaya had managed to get the upper hand once again.

He was, as everyone said, obsessed with the man. To Shizuo, this obsession was nothing more than passion of fire itching to burn the man alive. His life would be easier without Izaya in it, always getting in trouble or getting the blame put on his head because of this bastard. Sometimes, though, Shizuo would actually think about what it would be like to live without Izaya. There was one conclusion that he always drew himself onto, one he wasn't proud to admit was true.

He _can't_ live without Izaya.

The truth was, this man was the only other man besides Simon he couldn't kill. While it sounded like the same dragging case as usual, it had a slightly deeper meaning behind. Shizuo hurts and maybe even kills a lot of people daily. It's horrible because people call him a monster and he simply agrees with them. His whole life is a mistake. _He_ is a mistake. Shizuo shouldn't even exist. Still, here he was; a lumbering giant with brute strength that could stop a speeding train in its track. That's why whenever he fought Izaya, the slightest feeling of happiness washed over him. He couldn't hurt or kill Izaya. He was a man who gracefully moved around every fist he threw with a smile on his face. It reminded the bartender that he wasn't some invincible monster sent to bash a couple skulls in. Izaya made him feel like he was somewhat normal sometimes.

But that's why hated him. He hated the way Izaya affected even the way he thought so much. He hated his arrogance, and most of all: his smile. Still, he lived off that smile. That arrogance that kept him alive kept Shizuo on the edge of his own sanity. He was angry that the person wouldn't die, but it made him happy that there was someone he couldn't hurt.

_Fuck_, he suddenly found himself thinking, still staring intently at the flea sleeping next to him. What was it about Izaya that made him freeze up so much? He would always be quick to jump the gun and head straight in with a punch. Again, he asked himself the same repeating question: Why can't he hit him now?

Simple: If Izaya died, then he would revert back to being the monster who hurt everyone. If Izaya died, there would be no one to prove that was actually capable of being hit or hurt. There would be no one to prove to Shizuo that he can actually cause no harm to someone. Someone who could prove he wasn't just some... some _monster._

Maybe it was the grogginess he felt that made him feel like this. It was still early and that damn shock anklet was probably messing with his mind. Even worse, Shinra could be messing with his mind. He wouldn't put it past the doctor to implant some bug in his brain when he was asleep to try and figure his abnormal amounts of strength.

It was, with a very long and dragged out sigh, safe for him to admit he was just simply too tired to even bother. Shifting around so his back was facing Izaya, he closed his eyes and once again fell asleep.

* * *

"I'll take it the sex was good if you're still asleep, Shizu-chan."

Ugh, what a horrible voice to wake up to.

Shizuo slowly rolled onto his back, looking up to find a very giddy Izaya looming over him. Izaya had been expecting the sudden fist to knock him out, seeing as he easily stood up to dodge it.

"What the hell are you talking about...?" Shizuo asked groggily.

Ah, time to play, Izaya thought to himself.

"Last night... we had sex. Don't you remember? Shizu-chan is so rough!"

Shizuo had bolted upright, looking Izaya up and down with pure disgust. Shizuo didn't feel sore... Then again he never was after sex, considering his pain tolerance was so unbelievably high. Still, he didn't believe anything the rat said. "Nothing happened last night."

"You don't remember?" Izaya asked with a smile, "You feel on top of me, proclaimed your love and took my body!" His usually large grin seemed to grow larger by the minute. This was too much fun, playing around with Shizuo's head.

"I don't remember things aren't real."

"Reality, fantasy, delusions, what's the difference? For all we know life isn't real and it's all just a dream!"

The look on Shizuo's face was enough to say how much of an idiot he thought Izaya was. "More like a nightmare...," he found himself muttering.

"But really, Shizu-chan, I can't believe you don't remember such an intimate night. You even said you loved me...," he said with feigned face of hurt. Izaya knew how much that topic pissed him off.

The bartender gritted his teeth, fingers clawing through the sheets. "Why in God's name would I ever love a Flea like you!"

Izaya smiled. "Because you're obsessed with me of course. I'm obsessed with you too, you know. I know everything about you, all of your secrets and dirty unforgotten memories. I_ love_ Shizu-chan."

Izaya barely moved his head to the side with a smirk as he dodged the clock that was send hurtling in his direction. Shizuo stood to his feet, rage pulsating through him as he picked Izaya up by the collar of his shirt. His eyes were burning with the pure fire of hatred. "I. hate. You.," he hissed menacingly. Then, he dropped him.

Izaya fell on the bed with an eerie cackle that reverberated off the walls of the small room. Playing around with Shizuo and pissing him off was just too much fun.

The door slammed close and the shower suddenly turned on, indicating that Shizuo had left to shower.

That smirk never died down.

* * *

"They... they slept together!" Shinra found himself repeating for the fifth time. Celty had been just as shocked.

They were both glued to the screen of the computer, jaws practically hitting the floor in shock and amazement... Well, if Celty _had_ a jaw, that is. They had been awake before the two men had fallen asleep, eagerly watching for any signs of improvement. One could imagine the giant brick that Shinra shit when the two actually fell asleep...together... on top of each other. When they had woken up in the morning, they both rushed to laptop to see what else what happening, blown away when they found out Shizuo had willingly stayed in Izaya's bed.

"I feel like I have tamed the beast...," Shinra murmured, pushing up his glasses and bouncing in his seat next to Celty.

"Thank goodness it ended and Shizuo walked away!" Celty typed, honestly feeling embarrassed when she had listened to Izaya talk about the fake sex he and Shizuo had had the night before. Just thinking about Shizuo... actually doing it... With Izaya, no less... It just felt wrong to the woman. In Shinra's mind, of course, it felt ever so right and absolutely perfect. Then again, Shinra had a tendency to take interest in the weirdest things. Like Celty, for example.

"Aww, I was kind of hoping to see how Izaya would react if Shizuo would agree...," he couldn't help but complain. It would have certainly fun to see how that scene played out.

A smile twitched on Shinra's face. He felt so... in control right now. Thanks to him, the two beasts of wrath and fury were forced to calm down and succumb to the other. It was amazing how with the flick of a switch, Shinra had them both at his feet, practically doing everything his little plan had required. So far, everything was working. Shinra knew that eventually, those two men would finally give into the sexual tension and admit how much they absolutely needed the other. Celty thought it was wrong, putting two people who hated each other in the same room and locking them away...

But it felt so right.

* * *

The mist had a created a film across the glass of the shower. The water itself was warm—no, scalding hot, actually. Still, it didn't bother Shizuo in the slightest. He liked it, actually, the tingly sensation it brought to his skin as it tried to do the impossible and actually bring harm upon him. Still, it was relaxing and it cleared his mind to think.

That idiot Izaya... who the hell did he think he was? Saying they had sex the night before... That would never happen, and if it did, Shizuo had to be heavily drugged and out of his mind... though, when he thought about it, sexually teasing him sounded like something Izaya would. What was worse than being taken by the person you hated most? Ugh, imagining Izaya kiss him just to piss him off seemed too likely to happen... Best to think of happier things, Shizuo told himself, such as stomping Izaya's face in on the side of the curb.

Yeah... that sounded lovely.

What could Shizuo do to get him back? To agitate the rat? Not much, honestly. Anything the blonde did would only excite Izaya and amuse him more. The only time he wasn't ever happy was when things didn't go his way. Or maybe when people did things he didn't expect. But Izaya got his kicks off of people's reactions. If someone did something his "great" and "brilliant" didn't expect, it only made his twisted love for humans grow.

Then, he suddenly remembered a thought he had before: What's worse than being taken by the person you hate the most?

Izaya certainly hated Shizuo the most out everyone, saying how he was the one and only human he didn't love. How would _he_ feel if suddenly Shizuo was all over him, taking him like he said he had done? Izaya certainly wouldn't be happy. It would certainly take him back, in complete shock that Shizuo would do such a thing. It would be hard, but just the thought of getting close enough to then punch the lights out of him was enough to maintain his cool and keep straight face.

A plan formed in Shizuo's mind.

* * *

"Izaya," came the sudden, eerily calm voice of Shizuo, "We need to talk."

Shinra and Celty turned from whatever they were doing, looking over curiously at the laptop that had now spoken. Shinra kicked off from the table he was at, using his rolling office chair to glide all the way over to the laptop while careful to not spill his coffee. Celty had stopped chopping inions, leaving the stove on low as she left to examine the laptop next to Shinra.

"What is it, Shizu-chan?"

The image on the screen seemed almost frozen. For a split second, Shinra thought he had seen a look of regret flash on Shizuo's face. It had left as quickly as it came. Shizuo stayed rooted in his spot in front of the bathroom door, only his dress pants being on his person. His chest was bare. What was he thinking?

"I... I need to apologize. For earlier. I know last night was special to you."

"Hack-!" Shinra snorted, chocking on the coffee he had been sipping. What did he just hear!

Celty had a similar reaction, edging closer on the sofa to see. Shinra stood from his chair and joined her.

Izaya's face displayed one of shock. He couldn't believe what Shizuo had said any more than these two did. He was only kidding, he thought Shizuo knew that! He remained on his spot at the edge of the bed, eyeing the blonde carefully as he made his way across the room.

Shizuo had stopped in front of Izaya, his hand reaching up to brush Izaya's cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... I do..." He seemed to be struggling to pull out the next words. "I do love you."

"WHAT!" Shinra shouted, his coffee spilling all over him and Celty. Normally, Celty would have jabbed him in the ribs, but she was just as stunned as he was.

Shinra watched with embarrassment as the men turned their heads to what he assumed was the door, the camera blocking it off. They must have heard him. Shizuo confirmed his thoughts when he spoke up again, Izaya still frozen in place as his mind raced to find out what the fuck was going on.

"They're watching us... Why don't we give them a show?"

He must be joking! Shinra stared at the screen in disbelief. Was he really joking? How could he! He looked so serious, almost as if he was about to kill. Maybe it was trick, Shinra told himself, to kill Izaya... That had to be only explanation! A trick... right? Celty and Shinra leaned in with anticipation.

* * *

Izaya shivered under Shizuo's touch. This was far beyond anything he had been expecting. Although his dark crimson eyes searched his bronze eyes desperately for any signs of faltering trick, he found none. Instead, he found the twinkle of determination in his eyes.

He tried to sound like he was in control of the situation, but his voice stuttered. "Ah, S-Shizu-chan... I was only joking..."

Shizuo gave a sincerely confused look. His eyes got wide and vulnerable, screaming complete innocence. "No... you weren't. I know what I did last night... And I meant all of it, Izaya-kun, I can't live without you."

Izaya visibly winced at the "kun" added into his name. If only he had his flick blade... maybe then he could cut some sense into the brute. Still, a part in the back of his mind... was strangely happy hearing this.

"Please, let me prove how much I care about you."

Again, Izaya's eyes widened with shock. His mind screamed at him to move, to laugh, to punch him—really just _anything_ that would get this freak away from him. But he couldn't find himself to move. His muscles were locked in place, unmoving and unwavering in their task to strap Izaya down. He felt... almost vulnerable.

He was afraid. Afraid of the truth that might have been coming out Shizuo's mouth. Afraid of the truth that told him he was happy hearing what his greatest enemy was saying.

"Izaya...," Shizuo breathed, leaning over to look at him at eye level.

Then he leaned in...

AND CLIFF HANGER


	5. How We Hated Each Other

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I really enjoyed reading the reviews for the last chapter XD Pissing people off with cliff hangers is always fun! They made me lol alot, to be honest. I'm a bitch, I knows 3**

**Anyways, sorry this chapter is really short and kind of crappy, but I've been having a really bad writter's block. Also, found out yesterday I've had a tape worm for a while... Yeah, not fun. I named him Gilbert! -glares at Gilbert- I'm going to kill you soon...**

**Anywho! I would love to hear ideas as to what should happen on Shizuo and Izaya's soon to be little 'date'. I can make your fantasies a reality... -giggle giggle-**

**The more reviews, the faster the updates!**

Day Five  
How We Hated Each Other

_FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCKKKKKK!_

Izaya knew he shouldn't have fallen for that stupid trick! How dare Shizuo play with him like that! Only Izaya was allowed to tease anyone like that. Fooling around with the game pieces was his thing, dammit! But noooooo, Shizuo had to go and be some smart ass. Thanks to that bitch, Izaya was now laying in bed with a bloody forehead and signs of a black eye starting to form in his right eye. How could he be so easily fooled! It was so sudden, so uncalled for... so beyond any of his expectations...

One thing was certain:

Izaya fucking _hates_ Shizuo.

* * *

[AN HOUR EARLIER]

Izaya had given in, Shizuo could tell. As his finger gently caressed his cheek (which Shizuo found out, to his horror, was incredibly soft) he let his eyes linger on his dark bloody eyes. Ugh... this was A LOT harder than he had expected... Just a bit more, Shizuo, he had to remind himself. His brother was the talented actor, not him. If it wasn't for Izaya's eyes locked onto his own bronze eyes, the flea might have noticed the light rhythm his knees shook at.

What had really shocked Shizuo, though, was how willingly Izaya had been to everything. He just... sat there, eyes seemingly closing the closer Shizuo got to his lips. Did he... Did he actually want this? Gross.

"Shizu-chan...," he breathed. Thank goodness Izaya's eyes were halfway closed and focused on his face, else he would have seen the shiver of disgust that ran down his body. Acting... was not his area of trade. That kind of crap should have been left to his brother, as stated before. He was barely keeping up this horrible façade as it was.

It was easy to tell both of their hearts—Izaya more so than Shizuo—were racing. So how were they standing? Unbeknown to the two of them, Shinra had turned off the shock bracelets by now. That freak was actually looking forward to the following events. Celty? Well... she had stuffed her head... uh, neck into the crook of Shinra's arm, saying she was unable to see what was going to happen as if it was all some scary horror movie. It might as well have been. Shinra only watched with an unhidden joy and amusement.

Suddenly, there they were. The two of them, fingers interlocked and eyes entwined. Their faces were only mere inches away from each other. Izaya only stared at Shizuo, curious as to what he would do next. Something told him there was something wrong with this whole scene... but it was so hard _not_ to give in. He only waited, some part of his mind actually hoping the kiss would happen. The other was still screaming at him to move. He ignored that latter part of him completely.

"Izaya, before we do this... I need to tell you something."

Izaya blinked, suddenly aware of his surroundings. Aware of how dangerously close Shizuo was. "W-What?" he could barely find himself to say.

Suddenly, Shizuo smirked. His fist raised behind him, just barely out of Izaya's vision as he stared dumbfounded at Shizuo's sudden smirk. "I fucking hate you."

_WHAM!_

* * *

"I should have seen this coming...," Shinra said in defeat, lifting a knocked out Izaya up by his arms.

Shizuo was relaxing in his bed, watching as Shinra scrapped his masterpiece off the wall, a cigarette snug in his lips. He had punched Izaya so hard in the face he went spiraling backwards, smashing into the wall. Cracks in the wall reached out like vines, swirling and intertwining all the way up into the ceiling. Izaya's blood added a nice touch as well. The poor bastard had a bloody forehead, nose, and mouth. Not to mention a huge black eye was starting to form. All in all, it was a job well done for Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Was that really necessary?" Celty scolded on her phone, placing an icepack gently on Izaya's face as he was laid down on his bed. Taking a clean cloth, she began to wipe the blood from his face while Shinra checked the rest of his body for any broken bones.

"Completely. Next time, it's gunna be Shinra you scrape off that wall," Shizuo commented dully. Celty froze. If she had eyes, she would have been glaring at Shizuo. "Calm down, Celty," he said between what seemed to be a chuckle, "I'll make sure I don't completely kill him."

"Anyways," Shinra sharply cut in, "No bones broken, just a minor concussion, black eye and one or two broken teeth... Luckily those can be replaced. I'm surprised, Shizuo-san... You held back." Was it Shizuo's imagination or was there a teasing tone in his voice? For Shinra's sake, it had damn well better imagined.

"Maybe you're just not as good as you say you are and are actually a horrible doctor who can't tell a healthy kid from a dead rat," he growled. Taking in another deep breath from his cigarette, he angrily exhaled from his nose, making himself look almost like an angry, raging bull... Nothing out of the ordinary here.

"Or maybe sooommeeeenone just couldn't find it in himself to actually hurt him!"

"Shinra...," Celty typed with caution. Shizuo was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"I just think Shizuo just finally realized how much he loves Izaya and when the time came to kill him, he couldn't do it—"

Shinra was violently cut off, now shoved up against the wall. He struggled to breath, Shizuo's strong hand lifting him higher and squeezing tighter. "Do you want to die or something?"

"A-Alright! Calm down, I was just kidding! No need to get so defensive!"

With one last predatory growl, he roughly threw Shinra on the ground, ignoring the black aura that emanated from Celty. Hurt Celty, and that's fine with her, but mess with Shinra and you've crossed the line. The two of them left in a rush, Shinra complaining his butt hurt from the fall.

"Ugh...," Shizuo complained, falling back on his bed. He felt... defeated. Shinra hit the bull's-eye. Well... not about the love part, but about the holding back. Why did he hold back? He could have swung the head clean off of Izaya! Instead he barely flicked him. Of course, a small flick from him was enough to send anyone flying. Something had made him hold back.

A lump grew in his throat, a feeling at the pit of his stomach jabbing and nagging at him. Was that... guilt? Shizuo didn't feel guilty for anything. Unless he hit someone like a girl who wasn't guilty for example on complete accident then he would never feel remorse for beating the shit out some idiot. Izaya was guilty, certainly wasn't a woman (he hoped), and that punch was more than on purpose. Still, he couldn't maintain the feeling that grew over him. It was a small itch that started at his finger tips, nibbling away until it completely invaded his whole body. He felt the same way he did when he woke up next to Izaya. Unable to hurt the vulnerable little bastard. That damn Izaya... Always making Shizuo angry and confused.

Turning over in his bed, he glared at the unconscious most poor excuse for a human Shizuo had ever met. His face was cleaned now, a bulge in his right eye and badages wrapped around his forehead. Looks like the force of the punch cut his skin, for a dim shade of red was slowly starting to appear under the bandages. He looked like hell, really. Shizuo watched his chest rise and fall, listened to his strained and labored breathing. Watched his cute face...

WOAH. BACK UP THE TRAIN. What the FUCK did he just think to himself? Shizuo choked on the smoke of his bud as he sat up. Did he just call him cute? No, no, noooooo, NO, FUCKING NO. Shivers went through his body. That had to be an accident. That flea wasn't cute, of all things. Maybe handsome and attractive—

FUCK HE WAS DOING IT AGAIN!

Shizuo slapped himself, trying to get the disgusting thoughts out of his head. It wasn't as if he actually thought that Izaya was good looking. He was positive Izaya's good looks were more of fact, not his own personal view. Other women have called that roach sexy before right? N-Not that Shizuo thought he was sexy, eww, no never. Izaya was a disgusting maggot that lived off everyone's dirty secrets... Certainly not sexy at all.

"Screw this, I'm going to bed," he suddenly declared, climbing under the sheets. As his lids closed, his mind wavered away from his control, asking one last question that he hated to listen to. Right as he fell into the grasp of sleep, he wondered if Izaya thought Shizuo was attractive.

* * *

[BACK TO CURRENT TIME]

"Shizu-chan, just a fair warning, but the police are going to come after you once we get out. It's probably going to be related to something silly like a bombing or something..."

"If you even fucking think of blaming me for something again, I swear I'll kill you."

"You're all bark, but no bite, Shizu-chan. You failed to kill me earlier, what makes you think you'll do it again?"

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo hollered, back on the bed as the jolt of pain ran up his leg.

Izaya watched with unmasked amusement, enjoying watching the beast roll around the bed in pain. His finger tapped away at the bed, falling into perfect sync with the clock that ticked on the wall. They had been arguing for exactly two hours now. Shizuo had tried heaving his already beat up bed at least forty times, always ending in failure as the anklet stopped him in his tracks. His ankle was red by now, bleeding slightly from when Shizuo had tried to rip it off.

"Woof woof and bark bark!"

"MOTHER FUCKER-!"

"I'm having too much fun with this."

Suddenly, a cough interrupted the meeting. Both of them turned to look at Shinra.

"Well , since you guys seem to be doing slightly... if only barely slightly, anyways, better than you were before, Celty and I have come to a consensus! Today, we are going to let you two travel the city of Ikebukuro together! But... there's a twist."

_Of course there is..., _Izaya thought with a smile.

"You two will be handcuffed together! Of course, if you try to rip it off, I've got it rigged to shock when too much force is being put on it."

"I'm going to crush you, Shinra," Shizuo spoke, his eyebrow dangerously twitching.

Holding up the bulky looking piece of metal, Shinra smiled. Celty had walked into the room, scythe in hand and ready to knock the two boys out if... no, _when_ they resisted. "Time to get to work boys!"


	6. How We Planted the Seed

**Author's Note: This is extra long to make up for my absence! I'm so happy to hear you guys are enjoying this 3 I tried to incorporate some of all your ideas into their date, but couldn't add too much without breaking out of character. I'm gettin used to Shizuo... but for some reason Izaya keeps getting harder to write as. 'Tis ok, I'm re-watching Durarara! anyways :'D**

**Also, my parasite is dead!**

**In other good news, I'm gunna prob come out with a Izaya x OC pretty soon. It's going to be called "Opposites" (well maybe, might change) and it's about another information broker moving into the district and working together with Shizuo to make Izaya go out of bussiness cause she's a bad ass bitch who lurvs teh moneyz. (shameless advertisement)**

**ENJOY PLOX. LEAVE REVIEW PLOX...I LOVE YOU ALL. -creepy stalker breath-**

* * *

Day Six  
How We Planted the Seed

"This. Fucking. Sucks."

"Aww, it's not _that_ bad Shizu-chan. Look on the bright side, now you get to be by me all the time!"

"I want to die."

"I can help you with that~"

"It never stops with you two, does it?"

"Nope~"

The sun was hanging high up above the sky. Ikebukuro was just as loud and full of life as usual. Finally, they had had a chance to return to their normal lives and Shinra _still_ restricted them. Izaya was honestly slightly worried. He could have lost _a lot_ of business in the five days he had been gone for. It was a good thing he hadn't planted a seed of destruction before he left, else he would have missed the beautiful symphony of someone's life shattering like glass. That was his favorite thing, of course.

Shizuo, Izaya and Tom all walked quietly down the street together, each one stuck in their own state of mind. Tom was with them because Shizuo still had a job to do, and debts didn't collect themselves. The poor dreadlock haired man was sporting several cuts and bruises by now. The second a client saw Shizuo wasn't with him, they took it as a chance to beat the shit out of Tom and finally rid themselves of the money they owed. So far, it hadn't been a pretty week for poor Tom. Izaya could have gone to his job... but there was sort of a little problem.

They were handcuffed together. And this handcuff had enough static charge to put a raging bull (such as Shizuo) on his knees in seconds flat. Luckily, this one did not react to blood pressure. Actually, this one had a lock of it. Whenever the lock was forced, it would click in place, effectively shocking the two people chained to it. This way, not even Shizuo's brute strength could rip through it.

"I don't get what Shinra finds so enjoyable about this," Tom commented. It was weird, watching Izaya skip next to the deathly looking Shizuo. It was like watching a happy little Chihuahua prance next to super angst-y, emo grizzly bear. Izaya seemed almost happy to be out with Shizuo (which Tom found creepy yet comical). As for the blonde? Well, he looked just about ready to shoot himself in the head.

"Hn," Shizuo grunted, completely agreeing. He quickly pulled a cigarette from his packet, fingers fumbling as they lit up the stick. Once the smoke entered his system, he could feel himself cool off.

"You know smoking kills, right Shizu-chan?" Izaya commented, slipping the cigarette pack out of Shizuo's pants.

"The hell do I care!" Shizuo roared, roughly snatching the pack back.

"Although, you finally dying would make life easier on me. In that case, you need to smoke more."

"How about I burn this in your eye instead?"

"HEY! Yeah, look, a job. Please, let's just get this last collection over with so I can go home and send you two of to your date. I'll even give you money for ice cream...," Tom teased, a slight hint of annoyance behind his voice. He was usually a chill man... but listening to these two bicker was too much, even for him. Whatever Shinra was doing was working, because Tom was amazed how casually the two walked next to each other.

Finally stopping in front of a beat down apartment building, Tom let out an exhausted sigh. "Alright then, back to work..."

* * *

"Alright, I'm leaving the money with you, Shizuo-san. Try not to let Izaya steal it all. I'm heading home. Call me if you need me," Tom said, handing over to Shizuo his now plump wallet. "Now... go get some ice cream or something."

Shizuo was about to retort, but with a half hearted wave, Tom had left. The two men stood in the silence of an abandoned street. Just a couple of blocks ahead, the city life sprang up again. They walked in complete silence until they were completely surrounded by people, lights, and the fumes of the cars.

Actually, now that Shizuo thought about it, an ice cream didn't sound that bad. He did like sweet things, after all. What about Izaya, though? He had mentioned he didn't like junk food... Would he consider ice cream junk food? Maybe. Wait, why the hell did he care? If Shizuo wanted ice cream, then god damn it he would get his mother fucking ice cream. If Izaya becomes an unhappy troll, then so be it.

"I'm hungry," Shizuo announced, Izaya following him behind like a lost puppy. "And I'm getting that ice cream."

"Really? Can't we get something else, Shizu-chan? Junk foods don't speak, and I can't tell the emotions of the person who made them. Take me to a restaurant!" He pouted, stopping in his tracks.

Shizuo looked back at him with an annoyed look. "Do I look like your fucking boyfriend or something? No. I want ice cream."

"I want _real_ food."

"Ice cream _is_ real, you dip shit. You can touch it, can't you? Guess what, it's real," he said sourly. With little to no effort, he tugged on the cuff and dragged Izaya, completely ignoring his shouts of protest. "Shut up, people are going to think I'm gunna go rape you or something..." And Izaya still kept screaming. Shizuo was losing his patience way too fast.

"Help! The big tall brute is taking me away!" Izaya shouted. People only offered weird looks, some of them actually playing with their phones as if debating whether they should call for help or not.

"I said shut up!"

"Rape! Rape!"

"YOU STUPID ASS MOTHER FUCKER!" Shizuo shouted, finally snapping. He spit his cigarette onto the ground, stomping on it before he grabbed some poor unfortunate soul's shirt collar and swunging him towards Izaya. The man cried as his face met the concrete sidewalk, Izaya having efficiently dodged the attack.

"O-Ouch...," the man on the ground whimpered. His arm was twisted in a fashion that was both unnatural and clearly painful. The sound of clicking as people dialed for the police soon became evident.

"Shizu-chan, now look what you've done! That poor man was probably just on his way on his home from a busy day at work and now you've gone and broken his arm. How naughty of you!" Shizuo could only shoot Izaya a disgusted look as the man kept talking.

Before they could properly make their escape, the sound of sirens cut through the air with shrill screech. Within seconds, the two were surrounded by the men in blue. It was an all too familiar scene for Shizuo.

But then, Izaya did something unexpected.

"All, hello men. It's nice to see you all today. Takakomi-san? What a pleasure to meet you here!" Izaya exclaimed, making his way towards what seemed to be the head police in the group. Shizuo eyed the flea carefully as he followed behind. Izaya leaned into the man, whispering words that no one else could hear.

The old man's widened with fear and worry. What had Izaya told him? Suddenly, he spoke up. "Alright boys, we didn't see anything. The man was hit by a car. Tag him and bag him. We're gone." The other police officers gave questioning looks, their batons still poised and ready to lay a beat down on Shizuo. When the leader coughed urgently to get-the-fuck-out, they finally listened. As fast as they came, they were gone. Ikebukuro returned to its normal state, as if nothing had ever happened.

Did... did Izaya just bail Shizuo out of something? Woah. He wasn't expecting that.

It seemed as though Izaya read his mind, because he quickly spoke up with a teasing tone, "Don't think I did that for you Shizu-chan. I know you got excited, but I simply didn't want to spend a night in a cell with you. I still don't love you."

Shizuo frowned. Weren't they already spending life together in a cell?

"Besides, jail cells are too dirty anyways."

_Figures,_ Shizuo thought, rolling his eyes. It was all about Izaya, wasn't it? And just when he thought the flea actually did something nice for him. Italy would do something useful as a country before that happened. ((Lol, subtly making fun of Italy from Hetalia. 3))

Izaya suddenly smiled, like usual, and began to tug at the chain, leading them deeper into the city. Great, now where the fuck where they going? Was Izaya just going to drag him around all day? Fuck that, he should just fling him around and bash his skull into the pavement. Hmm... now that he thought about, he _could_ do that... But the force would only cause himself to get shocked. Losing a few more nerve cells for the sake of killing Izaya seemed like the deal of the century, though.

"One strawberry, please."

Shizuo finally looked up, finding himself standing in front of a small ice cream stand on the side of the street. Izaya gingerly held the cone in his hand, grabbing Shizuo's hand and placing the cold ice cream in it. Shizuo just stared at it. Did he just buy him ice cream? Well, he _did_ like sweet things... It wouldn't surprise Shizuo that Izaya knew... fucking crazy ass stalker.

"You know, if you keep glaring at it, it'll melt, Shizu-chan. Then I'd have to go and lick your hand clean. Wouldn't want that, now would you?" Izaya teased, playfully winking.

"Freak...," Shizuo muttered. What was wrong with this man today? He was being waayyy too nice. And flirting. That was giant no... Then again, Shizuo didn't mind it as much as he usually would. He... he kinda liked it. Gross, Shizuo must be suffering from a brain tumor or something...

Still, now he felt like he owed the flea something. Shizuo didn't really like being indebted to people either, knowing how much hell that could bring onto your life. As a debt collector himself, he knew how badly debt could get. Knowing Izaya, the stupid bastard would try to use today's events against him in the future. But... what could Shizuo give Izaya in return? He said he didn't like junk food... maybe he could take him out to eat? Though, that would feel like a date... No, why would it have to be looked at like a date? It could just be two friends out to eat.

But that was just it, they _weren't_ friends. In fact, they hated the shit out of each. At least he thought they did. Lately, he's been feeling a bit more tolerant around Izaya. It's extremely unsettling.

Alright... so they would go out to eat... just as... acquaintances. Right... that could work.

"OH MY GOD."

"Fuck my life...," Shizuo muttered.

"I knew you two totally had it in for each other! And handcuffed! How scandalous! Why don't you ever do that with Anri-chan!"

"Ah, Kida-kun, what a pleasure it is to see you," Izaya said with mock joy.

The infamous trio pulled up to the duo, wearing their usual Raira Academy uniforms. Kida lunged for Izaya, pulling at his cheeks while his own Cheshire grin spread across his face. Izaya only growled in annoyance. "Looks like the big bad wolf finally got put on the leash!"

"Um," Mikado started, "Can I ask why two are...?"

"They're on a date, obviously!" Kida exclaimed.

"Masaomi-kun...," Mikado warned.

"Pfft, you're so dull, Mikado. Everyone knows they are madly in love with each other—"

"I don't usually make it my hobby to punch kids, but I think I could take it up," Shizuo simply stated, plucking Kida from Izaya from the collar of his shirt. Kida simple hung in the air, an innocent look on his face. "Now leave."

"So threatening~"

"I think we should go, Masaomi-kun," Mikado said, reading the atmosphere for once better than Kida. Anri nervously nodded and agreed.

Completely ignoring what the others said, Kida continued to probe at Shizuo's patience. "So where is your date going to take you? A stroll at the park, romantic dinner, the amusement park? OH! Sex in an alley way? How scandalous."

Kida was on his face on the floor with a bloody nose within seconds.

"I'm leaving," Shizuo said angrily, spitting on the ground as the other two kids moved to pick up their beaten friend from the ground. A headbutt from Shizuo was enough to knock the shit out of anyone. Izaya followed with a bounce in his step, almost giggling as they left the trio.

"Shizu-chan, you're so rough—"

"Shut the fuck up. We're going to Russia Sushi. You will eat and you will like it."

Izaya stared at him dumbfounded for a few moments. Now he was the one caught off guard. Was this seriously turning into a date? How odd and... completely unexpected of Shizuo. Yes, Izaya thought, blow me away Shizu-chan, please keep surprising me!

"I don't like owing anyone anything, so I'm paying you back. Get your mind out of the gutter, you prick."

Izaya chuckled. "Whatever you say, Mr. Prince Charming."

* * *

Dinner... had been extremely awkward. The two men had sat there, waiting for their meals, glaring into each other eyes like lions setting their sights onto the prey. Every time Izaya tried to spark a conversation, Shizuo would blow it down, only giving one word responses and waving him off, clearly not eager to speak at all. Still, there were moments were one caught the other staring at him. Each time, they would look away embarrassed.

Finally, when Simon had arrived with their food in an offering of escape, the tension had died down a bit. The air seemed lighter as well, the growing brooding moods of hatred and angst quickly being eaten away like the food. The silence had actually become comfortable for the two. Again, they had caught each other's eyes, Izaya smirking while Shizuo looked away in frustration.

Full and ready to return to prison... I mean home, the two men walked down the lit streets of Ikebukuro. People swirled around them, splitting like water does when it meet a jagged rock in the river. Neither or them spoke, but merely walked in silence. It was broken by the sudden ringing of both their phones.

Shizuo plucked his phone from his pocket, quickly reading the text message out loud.

_Hey! It's Mikado... Um, a bunch of us where heading to the Fukuro Festival at the West Square. All of us thought it would be a good way to loosen some of the tension between you two... I-I mean, you don't have to come! But I'm just saying it would be nice... Anyways, we'll see you there!_

_-Ryūgamine Mikado_

"Oh I almost forgot! It's the last weekend of September! The festival is going on right now," Izaya informed, having received the same text message.

"We're not going," Shizuo grunted roughly.

Izaya raised an eyebrow. Was he going to go and be difficult now? Izaya would actually prefer to go, mainly because that just meant more time away from their prison back at Shinra's house. This could also be a perfect chance to piss off Shizuo with some of the festival games... Actually, when he thought it, Shizuo might just get really pissed off and destroy the whole place... Yeah, definitely sounded like fun to him.

"But why Shizu-chan? I want to go! Pleaaasseeee?" he whined, prodding Shizuo's arm.

Smacking his hand away, Shizuo replied. "Fine, but only because I want to waste more time."

"That's what I thought~"

* * *

"Ohhh, that's the third time! Sorry sir, but the net broke and the fish is loose! Would you like to try again?" asked the man behind the stand.

The net broke in Shizuo's hand. "Fuck your fish!" he roared, tired of trying over and over again. Losing his patience, he punched the table. Izaya watched with amusement as water and goldfish flew through the air, shimmering under the light of the fireworks. The man scrambled to pick up his things, shouting profanities at the two men who quickly made their way out of the scene.

"You lose your patience a lot, Shizu-chan. It's just one of the things I hate about you, really. You're so stupid it's hard to predict you."

"Yeah? And you're an ass, but I'm sure you've been told," Shizuo replied, honestly getting bored. They had been arguing for so long that it didn't even bother Shizuo any more, something that was starting to severely irk Izaya. Every time the dark haired bastard made some snide remark, Shizuo would just wave it off, causing a very surprised Izaya to try even harder than needed.

"Who's going to play next! Anyone's a winner when you play the Pocky Game! Step right up, nibble on the ends and see who's a pair and a who's afraid! You two!" shouted a woman in a kimono behind a stand with large decorative pocky sticks covering every visible inch of the stand. Shizuo paused, casting a questioning look to her behind his shades. "Yes you two! I can see from the hand cuffs you two are on a date! Why not play the pocky game!"

"No," Shizuo said, quickly turning away.

Izaya quickly jumped to make a comment. "What? Afraid I'd win?"

"If we play, there's a chance you'll be a sly, pervert flea and try to kiss me. I'm going to pass on that."

Again, Izaya chuckled. "I knew it, I'm just better than you and you don't want to be proven wrong. Am I right, Shizu-chan?"

"You? Better than me? That's a real laugh! The dirt under my foot deserves more respect than you! Give me that pocky!" he roared, extending his hand. The woman giggled, handing him one of the large, one foot pocky sticks. He bit down on end, watching with hateful eyes as Izaya bit down on the other end. Sparks flew between as the munched away furiously. They were a few millimeters away from locking lips when Shizuo suddenly pulled away, finally realizing his situation. Izaya swallowed the last piece, happy to know he was the one to win. Shizuo growled, getting close to Izaya's face as he growled. "You bastard..." He loomed over Izaya like a stone pillar, casting a shadow that almost hid Izaya's obvious glee.

Suddenly, someone bumped into Shizuo.

* * *

"Mikado told he saw Izaya and Shizuo down near the fountain," Selty typed, showing it to Shinra. The two of them had come to the festival in hopes of finding them and returning them home, but so far, they had had no such luck.

"I wonder where they could... Holy shit," Shinra barely got out. Selty tilted her helmet in a questioning manner. "You're not going to believe this...," he muttered, his shaking hand pointing somewhere ahead.

Selty turned her head in the direction he was pointing, only to drop her phone and belongings in complete shock.

Up ahead was a crowd of people, two figures visible in the middle. They all took pictures, watching in awe as one young man kept begging forgiveness, saying he wasn't looking when he bumped into the other man.

The two figures in the middle were Shizuo and Izaya... Kissing.

Shinra just shit so many bricks.

* * *

Izaya had been watching with a smile as Shizuo glared at him, towering over him. It was too easy sometimes to make him angry. Still, he started to wonder why Shizuo was suddenly getting closer and closer and closer...

He darted his eyes behind Shizuo, watching as a man had accidentally bumped into him, shoving Shizuo forward. Before Izaya had any time to react, Shizuo had landed on him, grabbing his shoulders to balance himself as his lips landed firmly on his own. Their lips melded together perfectly.

It was a simple moment of bliss. Both their eyes were wide open, shock and surprise swimming in them. Still, they didn't pull away, still too shocked to even move. Shizuo's grip became tight on Izaya's shoulder, but they slowly softened, afraid he might break the man under his hold.

Finally, they came to their senses.

Shizuo roughly shoved Izaya to the ground, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his mouth clean. "Fuck!" he cursed, feeling as if his lips would shrivel up and fall off at any given moment. Izaya just sat on the ground, still a bit dazed. The crowd around them stared in awe, watching as the two beast of fury stared at each other.

While Shizuo dunk his head in a random bucket of water in one of the game stands, trying to rinse his mouth, Izaya sat dumbfounded on the floor. He blinked a few moments as if he had forgotten where he was. Did... did he just share a kiss with Shizu-chan? How weird. A strange feeling built up in his gut, one that made him want to go throw up. He was completely disgusted with himself. As much as he wanted to puke and frown, he found himself smiling and making jokes.

Resting his elbow on his raised knee, he said, "I didn't know you wanted me _that_ much, Shizu-chan." He watched Shizuo from the floor, rolling his eyes every time in annoyance when the force of Shizuo dunking his head caused his arm to yank forward due to the cuffs. He really needed to get rid of those.

Shizuo was up and out of the water tub, roughly picking up Izaya by the collar of shirt and lifting him into the air with his free hand. "What the fuck are you playing at!"

"Me? You're the one who kissed me. I was just standing there when you jumped me. If anything, you should be angry at yourself. But, as usual, you don't see the logic in things when you get angry, so of course you blame this icky event on me," he said plainly, not all terrified by the look Shizuo was giving him.

"I'm going to kill you!" the blond roared.

Izaya laughed hard, actual tears forming at the rim of his eyes. "You know, I'm starting to doubt that a lot. You've been saying that for the past couple of days, but not once have you actually done it. What? Is little Shizu-chan actually growing a soft spot for me? I'll have to admit I've grown one for you. Now if I kill you, I'll make it less painful. See? I'm such a giver."

The grip around Izaya's shirt loosened slightly, but Shizuo still didn't let him down. He was deep in thought, processing everything the flea had said. He made a valid point... Shizuo had plenty of chances, and all of them went unheeded. Had he grown a soft spot for the piece of trash? That was certainly a very violent soft spot then. As much as he wanted to wring his neck, he somewhat didn't want to hurt him... at least not that much anyways.

What the hell was wrong with him! Izaya was playing mind games again and Shizuo didn't know what to do. Was he really angry about the kiss? Izaya was right, it was _his own_ fault, not the dirty flea bag. Even when Shizuo had Izaya in his grasp, he hadn't crushed him. In fact, he had handled him with the upmost care, gently holding him as if he were made of glass. For the shortest of seconds, Shizuo had found a small moment of bliss shared with him. It wasn't every day Shizuo kissed someone... and he certainly didn't kiss men. But something about it felt so right.

But why was it so wrong as well?

Shizuo's face was like a blank slate, no emotion on it what so ever. He gently dropped Izaya, placing his shades back on his face and lighting up a cigarette. Exhaling a puff of smoke into the air, he turned, pulling Izaya behind him. "We're leaving now."

Izaya's eyebrow raised in suspicion? What? That was it? He had been expecting Shizuo to scream some more and try to punch him at least, but he had been left off the hook instead. Damn it, that stupid bastard never did things as he was supposed to. He wasn't as pissed off about the kiss as he should have been. Had Izaya said something that triggered something in the brute's mind? He couldn't have been right about the blond actually developing a soft spot for him, could he? That would definitely be beyond anything his cold and calculating mind could have expected. Should he happy or even angrier?

He let himself lean towards happy.

But why should Izaya be happy that Shizuo tolerated him? That was bad, wasn't it? It would just be harder to piss him off and they would just talk normally... actually, that didn't sound too bad. When was the last time they had a normal conversation where they weren't trying to kill each other? Hmm, when Izaya thought about, he came up with never. It was so foreign to him, thinking that the two could be on a basis of friendship, if not more.

Well, the kiss _had_ been enjoyable, Izaya found himself thinking. He smiled to himself, finally realizing what had happened.

He had done it—Izaya had planted another seed of destruction.

Those few words he had spoken to Shizuo about a soft spot were going to eat him now. He could see it now, Shizuo constantly debating in his head the reasons why should or shouldn't kill Izaya._ But_. Izaya didn't know it, but another seed had been planted in his own mind by that kiss. Sure, he didn't think anything of it now, but later on, this killer's own mind would be consumed by thoughts of the intimate kiss. Soon, they would both want more.

Unaware of the future to come, Izaya walked all the way home with a bounce in his step, humming as he skipped along behind the eerily quiet Shizuo.

The seed was now growing.


End file.
